Media content displayed at a display device by a set top box device may include items that may be of interest to a viewer. For example, when media content (e.g., a movie, a television program, or an advertisement) is displayed at a display device, the media content may depict various items, such as an automobile, a wrist watch, a sofa, or an article of clothing. The viewer may desire to obtain additional information about one or more of the displayed items to determine whether to purchase the displayed item(s). To illustrate, while viewing displayed media content, the viewer may see an automobile and desire additional information about the automobile, such as an identity of the automobile, a location where the automobile may be purchased, or a purchase price of the automobile. The viewer may conduct an online search or contact an advertiser associated with the automobile to obtain more information about the displayed item and to purchase the automobile.